Dogsitting
by immo
Summary: The great Tenoh Haruka reduced to a dogsitter! Hahahaha.... We all love Haruka :D And Michiru :)


Dogsitting  
by Immo  
Rating: PG  
  
Haruka dogsitting. Toby is a real character. This is kinda based on my experience of Toby. No,  
Toby was a good boy, very good, he never antagonized anyone. He's a beautifully white and fat   
husky-german sheperd mix. The only thing that was bad about him was that he ate a lot. No, Toby  
never saved anyone or poo all over my floor, but he's a good boy so decided to write about  
him in this fic. Hope you all enjoy it! I'm more an angst writer, so sorry if this isn't funny.  
  
---  
  
Haruka lay on her back, with a big fat white mother of a dog on top of her, pinning her  
to the ground. It was too funny. Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, the whole big happy family were  
watching as the great Tenoh Haruka cringed as the dog washed her face with great slobbery kisses.  
Definitely a Kodak moment, and Setsuna found the time to find a camera.  
"Smile for the bird!" Setsuna grinned.  
"Don't you DARE, Meioh Setsuna--"  
*Click*  
The dog woofed happily.  
"I hate you." Haruka growled at the dog.  
Toby just panted happily, before bounding off the blonde to chase the squealing Hotaru  
around. Setsuna was still grinning evilly.  
"Post-Toby picture. Smile!"  
*Click*  
"It was your fault, darling." Michiru drawled, pulling Haruka up off the floor, but  
staying a safe distance away from the dog slobber on Haruka. "You wanted to help. You didn't  
ask whether you were dogsitting a chihuahua, or a big husky-german sheperd mix."  
"That damned mutt." Haruka growled, trying to brush the fur off her clothes. But like  
many a dog owner knows, dog hair only comes off your clothes when it feels like it. "A whole  
week... I don't think I can last that long."  
"Your fault, hun." Michiru purred. "It'll be good to add another picture to the little  
we have of you."  
"Like hell we will!" Haruka exclaimed, and made a grab for Setsuna's camera. The senshi  
of time had been expecting it though, and dodged the attack.  
"We're going to get this developed whether you like it or not. Just deal with it  
Haruka-chan!" The woman said with a smirk.  
"Don't call me Haruka-chan, old woman!"  
"OLD WOMAN?!"  
  
  
Morning found Haruka cleaning up a 'gift' left by Toby in the kitchen. The dog was  
wagging its tail stupidly, its whole body shaking along with the rythym of its furious tail-  
wagging.  
"I hate you." Haruka glared at the dog. That only caused the canine to shake its  
tail harder and start barking. Toby's whole body was shaking so hard, Haruka was sure the fat   
would continue jiggling even after the tail stopped wagging.  
*Click*  
"Picking up poo." Setsuna smiled proudly, dressed in a bathrobe. "That should be a good  
title for this picture."  
"Old woman." Haruka snapped.  
Setsuna's left eye twitched a little, but she kept the smile pasted on her face. "Say it  
all you want, it just narrows your chances of ever getting the film."  
"You're not going to give it to me even if I didn't call you old woman, old woman."  
Setsuna nodded, a sneer on her face. "That's right, you remember that Tenoh Haruka. This  
old woman will make sure all our friends see these pictures."  
The racer's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare--"  
"Oh, I would." Setsuna nodded smugly. "I would indeed. Miss Tenoh, you better watch out."  
Michiru had just woken up to a shriek in the kitchen and other assorted racket from  
Setsuna and Haruka. She put a pillow over her head and groaned. Hotaru came in, riding on Toby's   
back. He deposited her on the bed before settling down at the foot of the bed with a whuff.  
"Mama, Haruka-papa crazy?" Hotaru crawled under the blankets and Michiru gathered the  
child in her arms, resting her chin on top of the child's head.  
"Yes, dearest. Your Setsuna-mama should really stop antagonizing your papa."  
"An-antag-wha?" Hotaru looked up at her mama, confused.  
"Go to sleep, Hime-chan."  
A few minutes and Haruka had stalked back into the room, soaking wet. Michiru looked up  
at Haruka sleepily.  
"That old woman doesn't play fair." Haruka growled. "Damn that detachable faucet-head!"  
"Haruka, Hotaru's here, watch your language." Michiru whispered.  
Too late.  
Hotaru woke up from her little nap, and smiled at Haruka happily.  
"Damn faucet-head!" She exclaimed happily. Toby barked an agreement. Finally noticing  
the dog, Haruka kept her curses in check before kicking the dog out of the bedroom and down the  
stairs.  
"You do NOT go upstairs!" Haruka yelled at the dog. The tail-wagging stopped, as the  
dog cocked its head to one side, listening to the furious blonde. "You DO NOT poo in the  
kitchen! BAD DOG!"  
Toby hung his head in shame, its ears flat against its head. What had it done? It  
whimpered, but Haruka wasn't that easily pacified.  
"BAD TOBY!"  
Toby let out a loud whimper now and rolled over on its back, looking up at Haruka,  
pleading for her not to be angry with it's fat ass.  
"Aw, poor Toby..." Hotaru came down the stairs to rub the dog's belly. Slowly, the  
white tail started to wag.  
"No, bad boy!"  
"Haruka!"  
Haruka quavered at the tone Michiru used with her.  
"He's already sorry." Michiru bent down, and joined Hotaru in rubbing Toby's tummy.  
"Aren't you such a good boy? You're such a good boy."  
"God, nobody understands!"  
*Click*  
"Cameras, god bless the man who invented them." Setsuna grinned. "Actually, I knew him  
pretty well."  
"Come on honey, get ready to go to the racetrack." Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek.  
"Before you go, you have to walk the dog."  
Haruka did so, and went outside to walk the dog. This was good. She relaxed a bit, a  
little sorry for yelling at the dog. The big animal stopped to raise its leg to a pole when a  
policeman came up.  
"Don't you see the sign?" He pointed upwards. There was a picture that showed that  
dogs cannot go around peeing everywhere. Haruka tried to explain that it wasn't her dog and she  
didn't know, but she got a ticket anyways. When she started arguing louder, she got another  
ticket for disturbing the peace.  
The dog was bad luck.  
  
  
"Good race, Haruka-san!" Usagi smiled and hugged the tall blonde. "Congratulations!"  
"Didn't expect any less of you." Luna said smugly.  
"Haruka-papa!" Little Hotaru ran up with Toby close at her heels. The blonde frowned  
at the dog, and lifted Hotaru up into her arms.  
"Hime-chan, why did you bring Toby down to the tracks?" Haruka kissed the child on the  
cheek.  
"It wasn't her idea, I thought he was lonely." Michiru appeared right beside Haruka  
and kissed her lover on the cheek. "I knew you'd win."  
"Aw, look at the doggy!" Usagi cooed and petted the dog. Luna was acting very cat-like  
and rubbing around the fat dog's legs. Toby didn't seemed to mind and just rolled his eyes  
around wildly, wagging his tail with his tongue hanging out.  
"Even the cat likes Toby!" Setsuna smirked. Se held up the camera and took another  
picture. "I've already taken two rolls this week."  
"Thank god tommorrow is his last day." Haruka said darkly. Toby flattened his ears  
against his head, knowing who the blonde was referring to.  
"Oh, you hurt his feelings!" Michiru bent down and hugged the dog. "You should be   
ashamed, Tenoh Haruka!"  
"I--"  
"Just go get changed, we'll talk later."  
Haruka opened and closed her mouth several times before stalking away. The girls  
giggled at the blonde's temper.  
"we really should stop playing with her like that." Setsuna chuckled.  
Meanwhile, the blonde was heading towards her locker room. She opened the door, then  
frowned.  
'Funny. I thought I locked the door. Must've forgotten.' Haruka shrugged the feeling  
of unease off, and walked in. When she did, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She  
turned to face the person, but she had been caught by surprise. She wasn't fast enough to stop  
the wrench coming down on her head. Then everything went black.  
  
  
Toby perked up and growled.  
"Toby?"  
"Haruka's been gone a long time." Michiru said worriedly. "Do you think she's really  
mad at us?"  
Toby was trying to struggle out of Hotaru's hold.  
"Toby, no, stay!" Hotaru held on, but the fat dog squirmed out of Hotaru's grip,  
and with a great woof, started bounding towards Haruka's locker room. The rest of the people  
followed him.  
"Do you smell smoke?" Luna asked.  
"Haruka!" Michiru brought her hand up to her mouth in horror. Haruka's locker room was  
a burning inferno.  
"TobEEE!" Hotaru screeched, watching the dog jump through the flames.  
"Haruka!" Michiru screamed, and tried to run in after Toby, but Setsuna held her back.  
"Haruka, she might be in there! I have to go inside!"  
"Transform." Usagi said suddenly.  
"What?"  
"You're Neptune. Aligned with the oceans. Water!" Michiru understood, and transformed  
after a quick look around. A deep submerge quenched the fire some. Just as there was a yelp.  
Toby was dragging Haruka out by the sleeve of her jacket.  
"Lassie!" Hotaru ran forward, followed by Neptune. "Haruka-papa's alright!"  
"Haruka! Wake up! Oh god, wake up." Neptune leaned down, kissing those lips, hoping  
it would wake her up.  
"Oh god, my head hurts." Haruka groaned.  
The ambulance and the fire department had come, and Neptune had to transform back into  
Michiru and they explained to the authorities how Neptune had come to help. Haruka had seen  
enough before she was knocked unconscious to name the man who had tried to murder her. He was  
a fellow racer, who had played several nasty tricks on Haruka, but they had never succeeded.  
Before, he had tried to tamper with her car, but she had caught him before the race started.  
Haruka admitted that she shouldn't have tried to deal with it herself and not tell the proper  
authorities about the tampering.  
"I thought I could handle it myself." Haruka said sheepishly.  
"You're lucky Toby was around or else we wouldn't have known you were in trouble." Usagi  
had tears in her eyes as she held on tightly to Haruka's arm.  
The dog barked in agreement. Haruka got to her knees solemnly, and held out her hand to  
the dog. "I'm sorry I was so mean to yu and I wasn't a proper host. And I'll be grateful to  
you for as long as I live for saving my life."  
Just as solemnly, the dog placed its paw in Haruka's hand, and gave her a dopey grin.  
  
  
"So he's gone." Michiru passed a dish for Haruka to dry.  
"Yeah." Haruka wiped the dish and put it in the dishrack.  
"It's gotten quiet, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Hotaru-chan misses Toby."  
"I do too." Haruka placed the rag down with a deep sigh. The blonde and the dog had  
gotten to really bond before Toby was due to go. Michiru let Haruka leave to the living room.  
On the coffee table was a picture album. She flipped through it, and smiled a little at the  
picture of her and Toby on the first day. She was flat on her back with the dog licking her.  
She didn't like pictures. Taking it out, Haruka was about to rip it, when she paused. The  
picture was hilarious. She placed the picture back into its place and got up. Time for a drive.  
  
  
"Mama, mama!" Hotaru ran and flung herself into Michiru's open arms excitedly. "Look  
what papa brought home!"  
Michiru went to the kitchen, and looked to see a small adorable puppy trying to climb  
out of the cardboard box-bed that Haruka had made for it.  
"No, sleep!" Haruka said crossly, placing the puppy back into the box, and trying to  
leave. The puppy whimpered, and Michiru could see Haruka's resolve crumble.  
"Awww... How can I stay mad at you?" The racer picked the puppy up, and it licked  
every inch of face that it could reach.  
"You bought a puppy?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.  
"Purebred." Haruka said defensively. "I got it from the pound. It has papers and   
everything. The owner couldn't give them away, and I was just in time to catch this little  
baby."  
"What's its name?"  
Haruka and Hotaru both spoke up at once.  
"Killer."  
"Tigger."  
"Tigger?" Setsuna walked in. When she saw the puppy, she started cooing. "Awww, look at  
the little baby! Its so cute! Aren't you just so cute?!"  
The german sheperd yipped.  
"Awwww! It recognizes its auntie Setsuna! I'm going to go get a camera!"  
"Tigger! TiggerTiggerTiggerTigger!" Hotaru stomped her feet. "Name's Tigger!"  
"Alright hun," Haruka quirked up her lips into a smile. "Tigger it is, right little  
baby?"  
Michiru looked at the scene, smiling a bit.  
"Look what I found!" Setsuna came back, holding a black kitten with beautiful green  
eyes in her hand. "I found her on my bed."  
"That's Selina Kyle." Haruka looked at Michiru pleadingly. "I just couldn't let her  
die in that shelter!"  
"Alright, Haruka. But no more pets, okay?" Michiru kissed Haruka on the forehead, then  
went out of the kitchen.  
"Where are you going?" Haruka asked nervously, still holding the puppy.  
"Upstairs. Take a bath. Want to join me?" Michiru winked playfully.   
"Um, I think maybe--"  
"I'm in the mood and you're not?" Michiru pouted.  
Haruka gulped, and managed a weak smile. "I'll be right up, honey."  
Michiru continued up the stairs, calling behind her as she went. "I'll be waiting for  
you, darling."  
"You seem nervous." Setsuna came beside Haruka, stroking the purring Selina.  
"I didn't tell her I bought a goldfish for Hotaru-chan." Haruka explained.  
"So?"  
"I also didn't tell her I bought a python."  
A loud shriek shook the house.  
"I think she found Poison Ivy." Haruka was pulling on her shoes. "I'm gonna make a  
quick getaway. Don't let her kill the snake or the ferret."  
"The ferret?!" Setsuna giggled.  
"Its name is Harley Quinn." Haruka said quickly and ran for the door just as Michiru  
came stomping down the stairs.  
"Tenoh Haruka, don't you dare run away! We have to talk! Ugh, I am so angry at you--  
Haruka, get back here right this instant!"  
  
---  
  
Note: Wahaha... I want a snake. But my mom's deathly afraid. I want a cat. My whole family's  
allergic. I want a ferret. My mom thinks its a rat. I had goldfish, they died. So I have   
Tigger. My baby puppy dog :D 


End file.
